Can be Love?
by albinonemo12
Summary: Bisakah jadi cinta?. HunHan and All Member EXO. BoyxBoy. DLDR.
1. Because, I Hate You!

Can be Love?

Chapter 1

Main Cast : Oh Sehun & Xi Luhan (HunHan).

Other Cast : All Member EXO.

Warning : Yaoi (boyXboy), Typos bertebaran,  
Alur kecepetan, Cerita gaje.

Rate : T

Genre : School Life, Family, and Romance.

Desclaimer : Semua cast hanya milik tuhan,  
ff ini hanya milik saya.

Summary : Bisakah jadi cinta?

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

Happy Read ^_^

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Author P.O.V-

.

.

(Malam hari di rumah keluarga Xiao)

.

.

"Lu-ge, mama menyuruh kita turun! waktunya makan malam!" Ucap Lay sambil berdiri di dekat pintu.  
"Oke oke aku akan turun!" Ujar Luhan sambil meranjak dari kasurnya lalu berjalan turun ke lantai satu menuju ruang makan bersama Lay.

.

.

"Nah karena kalian sudah kumpul, mama akan memberitahu sesuatu pada kalian!" Kata sang mama memulai percakapan.  
"Memberitahukan apaan, ma?" Tanya Tao penasaran.  
"Besok kalian sudah boleh memulai sekolah di sekolah baru kalian!" Jawab sang mama santai.  
"Apa?! sekolah baru? tapi ma, aku lebih suka sekolah di sekolah lama kok!" Ucap Luhan sedikit kesal.  
"Tidak, Lu! kamu lupa kita sekarang dimana? kita bukan di china lagi, jadi kalian harus memulai sekolah di sekolah baru!" Ujar sang mama tegas.  
"Wah, pasti akan banyak teman!" Kata Lay senang.  
"Teman apanya? kalau mereka pada sombong bagaimana?" Ucap Tao asal.  
"Kamu tidak boleh berburuk sangkah dulu, Tao-ya! Ya sudah ayo kita mulai makan malamnya!" Ujar sang mama menasehati.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Pagi hari di koridor sekolah SHS)

.

.

"Sekolahnya sih bagus, tapi tetap saja enakan di sekolah lamaku!" Batin Luhan sambil melihat-lihat sekolahnya.

.

.

"Kenapa kau menolakku?" Tanya Baekhyun setelah mendengar kata penolakan.  
"Ya karena aku sudah punya kekasih, nah ini dia kekasihku!" Jawab Sehun asal sambil menarik Luhan yang baru lewat dengan tiba-tiba lalu merangkulnya.  
"Apa kau bilang?" Kata Luhan kaget sambil melihat ke arah Sehun.  
"Sudahlah chagi, kau tak perlu malu-malu begitu!" Ucap Sehun sambil tersenyum tampan ke arah Luhan.  
"Aish, kau! awas saja hubungan kalian pasti tidak akan langgeng!" Ujar Baekhyun kesal melihat kemesraan sepasang kekasih itu lalu berjalan pergi menuju kelasnya.  
"Ah akhirnya!" Kata Sehun lega lalu melepas rangkulannya pada Luhan.  
"Dasar aneh!" Ejek Luhan pelan lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan Sehun menuju ruang guru.  
"Berani sekali dia mengataiku?!" Gumam Sehun sedikit kesal.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Di kelas 3A)

.

.

"Anak-anak mohon perhatiannya!" Ucap saem meminta perhatian para siswa-siswi di kelas.  
"Ada apa, saem? sepertinya ada info penting sekali!" Tanya Xiumin kepo.  
"Bukan info penting, tapi kalian akan ke datangan teman baru! ayo silahkan masuk!" Jawab saem sambil mempersilahkan masuk murid barunya lalu murid baru tersebut masuk ke dalam kelas.  
"Sial aku satu kelas dengan namja itu!" Batin Baekhyun kesal saat melihat Luhan yang merupakan murid baru.  
"Jadi rupanya namja itu murid baru!" Ujar Sehun dalam hati sambil melihat ke arah Luhan yang berdiri di depan kelas.  
"Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu!" Kata saem mempersilahkan Luhan.  
"Hai semua, aku Xiao Luhan pindahan dari china! semoga kita bisa menjadi teman baik!" Ucap Luhan memperkenalkan dirinya sambil sedikit tersenyum ke arah teman-teman sekelasnya.  
"Baiklah, nak Luhan kamu duduk dengan... ah dengan Chanyeol di sana!" Ujar saem saat melihat hanya Chanyeol yang duduk sendiri sambil menunjuk ke arah Chanyeol.  
"Aish, ini tidak boleh terjadi!" Batin Sehun sedikit kesal.  
"Hei, Kai-ya! pindah sana ke tempat kutu buku itu, cepat sana!" Kata Sehun sedikit mendorong paksa Kai untuk pindah ke tempat Chanyeol.  
"Baik saem!" Ucap Luhan sambil berjalan ke arah Chanyeol namun tiba-tiba ada seorang siswa yang mendahuluinya duduk dengan Chanyeol.  
"Maaf ini tempatku!" Ujar Luhan pada seorang siswa tersebut.  
"Kau kan bisa mencari tempat lain!" Kata siswa itu dengan santainya.  
"Hei chagi! kau di sini saja bersamaku!" Ucap Sehun pada Luhan.  
"Dia lagi? sial sekali hidupku! tapi aku tak ada pilihan lain!" Ujar Luhan dalam hati lalu berjalan ke arah Sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Siang hari di kelas 3A)

.

.

"Hei Hun, kajja ke kantin!" Ajak Kai sambil berdiri di samping meja Sehun.  
"Kau tak ke kantin?" Tanya Sehun sambil melihat ke arah Luhan.  
"Tidak!" Jawab Luhan singkat tanpa melihat ke arah Sehun.  
"Ya sudah! kajja Kai-ya!" Kata Sehun lalu berjalan pergi menuju kantin bersama Kai yang merupakan sahabatnya.

.

.

"Wah sepertinya itu enak!" Ucap Luhan saat melihat Chanyeol makan sendirian di kelas lalu duduk di sebelah Chanyeol.  
"Ah kau mau?" Tawar Chanyeol pada Luhan.  
"Hehe iya aku sih mau, tapi memang boleh?" Tanya Luhan dengan sedikit cengirannya.  
"Tentu saja boleh, ini untukmu!" Jawab Chanyeol sambil membagi makanannya pada Luhan.  
"Wah terimakasih ya!" Ujar Luhan senang lalu memakan makanan tersebut.

.

.  
"Apa-apaan anak baru itu! sudah ngerebut Sehun dariku, sekarang selingkuh dengan sih kutu buku itu! aha, aku akan menfotonya lalu memberikannya pada Sehun pasti hubungan mereka akan hancur!" Batin Baekhyun licik yang sedang berdiri di dekat pintu sambil menyiapkan kamera ponselnya untuk menfoto Luhan dan Chanyeol yang sedang makan berdua di kelas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Di kantin sekolah)

.

.

"Hei Hunie!" Sapa Baekhyun sambil duduk di sebelah Sehun.  
"Yak! jangan dekat-dekat! apa kau lupa? aku itu sudah punya kekasih! kenapa kau sangat keras kepala sekali!" Kata Sehun kesal sambil pindah duduk di sebelah Kai.  
"Kau punya kekasih, Hun? sejak kapan?" Tanya Kai bingung.  
"Tentu saja aku punya, namanya Xiao Luhan! sejak lama!" Jawab Sehun asal.  
"Cukup! aku itu ke sini bukan mau mendengar ocehanmu tentang namja itu! aku ingin memberikanmu ini!" Ucap Baekhyun kesal sambil memberikan selembar foto kepada Sehun.  
"Lho Hun itu kan Xiao Luhan anak baru di kelas kita yang kau bilang kekasihmu, tapi kenapa dia makan bersama sih kutu buku itu!" Ujar Kai bingung saat melihat foto yang ada di tangan Sehun.  
"Brengsek!" Kata Sehun kesal sambil meremas foto itu menjadi gumpalan bola lalu membuangnya sembarangan lalu berjalan pergi menuju kelas.  
"Hei Hun! tunggu, aku ikut!" Ucap Kai buru-buru lalu berjalan pergi menuju kelas juga.  
"Haha mampus kau! hubunganmu dengan Sehun akan berakhir!" Ujar Baekhyun dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Di kelas 3A)

.

.

"Kau benar-benar hebat! masakanmu enak sekali!" Puji Luhan sambil tersenyum ke arah Chanyeol.  
"Terimakasih!" Kata Chanyeol sambil membalas tersenyum ke arah Luhan.  
"Makanan sampah!" Ucap Sehun tiba-tiba yang sedang berdiri di samping meja yang di duduki Luhan sambil melempar kotak makanan tersebut ke lantai kelas.  
"Yak! apa-apaan kau! kami itu sedang makan tau!" Ujar Luhan kesal sambil berdiri menghadap Sehun.  
"Kenapa? kau tak suka? aku lebih tak suka, jika kau makan bersama kutu buku itu!" Kata Sehun sedikit marah sambil menunjuk ke arah Chanyeol.  
"Ya aku sangat tak suka! Lagi pula siapa kau? kenapa mengatur-ngatur hidupku! dan satu lagi, dia itu Chanyeol bukan kutu buku!" Ucap Luhan masih kesal.  
"Hei Hun, kenapa dia berbicara seperti itu? dia kan kekasihmu!" Bisik Kai bingung dengan sikap Luhan yang seolah-olah tidak punya hubungan apapun dengan Sehun.  
"Aku Oh Sehun, kekasihmu!" Ujar Sehun tegas sambil menatap ke arah Luhan.  
"Kau itu jangan gila! mana mau aku menjadi kekasih dari seorang namja seperti dirimu! itu tidak mungkin!" Kata Luhan sedikit menyindir Sehun.  
"Jadi kau bukan kekasihnya Sehun?" Tanya Kai meminta kepastian pada Luhan.  
"Ya tentu saja!" Jawab Luhan santai.  
"Sial!" Umpat Sehun kesal sambil menendang meja di depannya lalu berjalan pergi keluar kelas.  
"Kayaknya dia marah sekali! tapi kan aku di sini tidak salah, dia yang salah dengan seenaknya mengaku-ngaku diriku sebagai kekasihnya!" Batin Luhan sambil menatap kepergian Sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Malam hari di rumah keluarga Xiao)

.

.

"Lu-ge, kau kenapa? aku perhatikan kau melamun dari tadi!" Tanya Tao penasaran.  
"Tidak apa-apa kok!" Jawab Luhan malas.  
"Kau bohong, ge! ayo cerita dong!" Ucap Tao sedikit memaksa.  
"Aish, iya iya aku akan cerita!" Ujar Luhan mengalah.  
"Nah gitu dong, jadi ada apa?" Kata Tao santai.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Di rumah keluarga Oh)

.

.

"Seumur hidupku tidak pernah ada yang menolakku! tapi apa-apaan dia itu beraninya berkata seperti di depanku!" Gumam Sehun kesal sambil memandang langit-langit kamarnya.  
"Sayang, ayo keluar waktunya makan malam!" Ucap sang eomma sambil mengetuk pintu kamar anaknya.  
"Iya, eomma!" Ujar Sehun sambil beranjak dari kasur lalu berjalan keluar kamar menuju ruang makan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Pagi hari di kelas 3A)

.

.

"Kemarin kau kemana setelah istirahat?" Tanya Luhan setelah duduk di samping Sehun.  
"Itu bukan urusanmu!" Jawab Sehun malas.  
"Baiklah, kalau begitu!" Kata Luhan sambil melirik ke arah Sehun yang masih menidurkan kepalanya di atas meja menggunakan tangannya sebagai bantalan.  
"Kau habis bergadang ya?" Ucap Luhan pada Sehun namun tak di jawab.  
"Hei, kenapa kau diam saja! Aku sedang bertanya padamu!" Ujar Luhan sambil menoel badan Sehun.  
"Kau itu berisik sekali! bertanya terus seolah-olah kau peduli padaku!" Kata Sehun sedikit kesal sambil bangun dari tidur malasnya lalu menatap ke arah Luhan.  
"Aku tidak peduli padamu! aku hanya bertanya saja!" Ucap Luhan mengelak atas pernyataan Sehun sambil menatap ke arah Sehun juga.  
"Kalau begitu tak usah betanya-tanya padaku! karena aku tak suka di tanya-tanya!" Ujar Sehun kesal lalu menidurkan kembali kepalanya di atas meja menggunakan tangannya sebagai batalan.  
"Memangnya kalau bertanya harus peduli juga ya! dasar aneh!" Kata Luhan dalam hati sambil masih memandang Sehun yang sedang tidur di sebelahnya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Siang hari di kantin sekolah)

.

.

"Yeol, kau kenapa makannya sambil menunduk terus?" Tanya Luhan bingung.  
"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya tidak mau orang-orang melihat wajah jelekku sehingga mereka tak napsu makan!" Jawab Chanyeol jujur.  
"Haha kau ini lucu sekali, kau itu tidak jelek kok! kalau pun mereka tak napsu makan itu sih bukan karena dirimu, merekanya saja yang banyak gaya!" Ucap Luhan sambil sedikit tertawa.  
"Eh lihat deh sih Baekhyun dan Sehun memang pasangan serasi ya!" Ujar seorang siswi yang duduk di meja katin sebelah Luhan dan Chanyeol.  
"Iya mereka memang sangat serasi, aku benar-benar iri!" Kata seorang siswi lainnya.  
"Dasar playboy! kemarin dia menolak namja itu, tapi sekarang malah mesra-mesraan begitu!" Batin Luhan sedikit kesal setelah mendengar percakapan dua siswi di sebelahnya dan melihat adengan kemesraan Sehun dan Baekhyun yang duduk tak begitu jauh.

.

.

"Hei Hun, Liat deh itu Luhan kan! sepertinya dia dari tadi melihat ke arah kita terus!" Bisik Kai pada Sehun yang duduk di sebelahnya.  
"Mana mungkin dia melihat ke arah kita! mungkin kau salah lihat kali!" Ucap Sehun pelan.  
"Aish, kau ini tidak percayaan sekali padaku!" Ujar Kai sedikit kesal.  
"Hunie, kau mau tambah minumnya?" Tanya Baekhyun pada Sehun yang duduk di hadapannya.  
"Tidak usah!" Jawab Sehun singkat.  
"Baby Soo, hari ini ke tempat biasa yuk!" Ajak Kai sambil tersenyum mesum.  
"Ah iya tentu saja kita ke sana, Kai-ah!" Kata Kyungsoo malu-malu.  
"Kalian mau kemana memangnya?" Tanya Sehun curiga.  
"Haha itu bukan urusanmu, Hun! ya kalau kau mau ikut sih ajak saja sih Baekhyun kesana juga untuk menemanimu, pasti kau akan menikmatinya!" Jawab Kai dengan cengiran khasnya.  
"Sial! rupanya kau mau melakukan hal itu! aku sih tidak akan melakukannya, dengan sembarangan orang! karena menurutku yang lebih nikmat adalah saat melakukannya bersama pendamping hidupku nanti!" Ucap Sehun panjang kali lebar.  
"Kau benar-benar tidak asik, Hun!" Ujar Kai seadanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Pulang sekolah di koridor sekolah)

.

.

"Bagaimana ini ujian sudah dekat, tapi aku belum begitu bisa beradaptasi dengan pelajaran di sini!" Gumam Luhan pelan.  
"Apa iya aku tidak asik? aku kan hanya menjaga kehormatanku sampai aku memiliki seorang pendamping hidup!" Batin Sehun tanpa melihat ke depan sehingga tak sengaja menabrak seseorang.

.

~Brukk~ (Suara tabrakan antar orang)

.

"Aw! aish, kau ini! punya mata tidak sih!" Kata Luhan kesal pada seseorang yang telah menabraknya.  
"Astaga, maaf! aku tak sengaja!" Ucap Sehun meminta maaf.  
"Kau lagi! kenapa ya setiap ketemu kau, aku pasti selalu sial!" Ujar Luhan masih kesal.  
"Apa kau bilang? jadi maksudmu aku pembawa sial begitu?" Kata Sehun ikut kesal.  
"Ya begitulah! sudahlah aku tak mau ribut denganmu! bye!" Ucap Luhan santai lalu berjalan pergi menuju pulang ke rumah.  
"Tunggu, kenapa sih kau itu tidak pernah bisa bersikap baik padaku?" Ujar Sehun sambil menahan tangan Luhan agar tak pergi namun tak ada jawaban dari Luhan.  
"Kenapa kau diam saja? apa kau tak bisa menjawabnya?" Kata Sehun sambil menatap ke arah Luhan.  
"Sudahlah aku malas berpikir, lepaskan tanganku!" Ucap Luhan sambil menatap ke arah lain.  
"Aku tak akan melepaskanmu! sebelum kau memberi alasan kenapa kau bersikap seperti itu hanya padaku!" Ujar Sehun sambil masih memegang tangan Luhan.  
"Oke! aku akan menjawabnya! itu semua ku lakukan karena aku benci padamu, puas! sekarang lepaskan tanganku!" Kata Luhan asal setelah mendengar perkataan Luhan, Sehun pun melepaskan tangan Luhan lalu Luhan pun berjalan pergi meninggalkan Sehun menuju pulang ke rumahnya.  
"Ternyata dia membenciku!" Batin Sehun sambil menatap kepergian Luhan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Sore hari di rumah keluarga Oh)

.

.

"Sayang, kau sedang apa nak? bisakah kau ikut menemani eomma ke acara makan malam bersama teman lama eomma di rumahnya!" Ucap sang eomma sambil mengetuk pintu kamar anaknya.  
"Aku sih bisa saja, tapi tidak lamakan di sana? eommakan tau aku tak betah jika harus lama-lama di rumah orang tak ku kenal!" Tanya Sehun setelah membuka pintu kamarnya.  
"Haha tenang sayang, eomma tak akan lama kok! lagi pula teman eomma itu punya anak yang seumuran denganmu, eomma yakin kau tak akan bosan di sana!" Jawab sang eomma sambil sedikit tertawa.  
"Oh oke aku akan siap-siap dulu!" Ujar Sehun kembali masuk ke dalam kamarnya untuk siap-siap.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Di rumah keluarga Xiao)

.

.

"Hei Lay-ah, tumben mama masak banyak sekali hari ini?" Tanya Luhan penasaran.  
"Oh itu Lu-ge, mama masak banyak karena teman lama mama akan berkunjung ke sini!" Jawab Lay menjelaskan.  
"Teman lama? jadi mama punya teman lama di sini?" Kata Luhan bingung.  
"Ya kata mama sih begitu!" Ucap Lay seadanya.  
"Lu-ge! kau tau tidak, teman lama mama itu punya anak seumuran denganmu lho!" Ujar Tao tiba-tiba.  
"Seumuran denganku? yeoja atau namja?" Tanya Luhan kepo.  
"Iya seumuran denganmu, Lu-ge! yang ku dengar dari mama sih anak teman lamanya itu namja, tampan lho ge!" Jawab Tao sambil tersenyum menggoda Luhan.  
"Aku tidak peduli dia mau tampan atau tidak! aku kan tidak kenal dengannya!" Kata Luhan santai.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-T.B.C-

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

Thanks yang sudah membaca, menreview, menfauvorit, serta menfollow FF abal-abalan ini.

Next? Please review!


	2. We just Friend!

Can be Love?

Chapter 2

Main Cast : Oh Sehun & Xi Luhan (HunHan).

Other Cast : All Member EXO.

Warning : Yaoi (BoyxBoy), Typos bertebaran,  
Alur kecepetan, Cerita gaje.

Rate : T

Genre : School Life, Family, and Romance.

Desclaimer : Semua cast hanya milik tuhan,  
ff ini hanya milik saya.

Summary : Bisakah jadi cinta?.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Preview Chapter:

"Seumuran denganku? yeoja atau namja?" Tanya Luhan kepo.  
"Iya seumuran denganmu, Lu-ge! yang ku dengar dari mama sih anak teman lamanya itu namja, tampan lho ge!" Jawab Tao sambil tersenyum menggoda Luhan.  
"Aku tidak peduli dia mau tampan atau tidak! aku kan tidak kenal dengannya!" Kata Luhan santai.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Happy Read ^_^

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Author P.O.V-

.

.

(Malam hari di rumah keluarga Xiao)

.

.

"Kalian harus bisa jaga sikap ya nanti, terutama untuk kalian berdua! Luhan dan Tao!" Ucap sang mama menasehati anak-anaknya.  
"Iya ma, kami akan bersikap dengan baik nanti!" Ujar Tao santai.

.

~Teng nong~ [bunyi bell rumah]

.

"Ah itu pasti mereka!" Kata sang mama sambil berjalan ke arah pintu utama lalu membukakan pintunya.  
"Wah akhir nya sampai juga kalian!" Ucap sang mama setelah membuka pintu.  
"Haha iya tadi sedikit macet jadi ya agak lama sampainya!" Ujar bibi Oh sambil sedikit tertawa.  
"Oh begitu, ayo silahkan masuk!" Kata sang mama mempersilahkan kedua tamu itu masuk ke dalam rumah.

.

.

"Nah mereka ini anak-anakku!" Ucap sang mama memperkenalkan anak-anaknya setelah sampai di ruang tamu.  
"Apa?! jadi namja itu adalah dia! aish, benar-benar sial hari ini!" Batin Luhan sambil pura-pura melihat ke arah lain.  
"Lho jadi anak yang di maksud eomma itu dia!" Ujar Sehun dalam hati sambil melihat ke arah Luhan.  
"Kenalkan bi, aku Xiao Lay!" Kata Lay sambil tersenyum.  
"Kalau aku Xiao Tao, bi!" Ucap Tao santai.  
"Aku Xiao Luhan!" Ujar Luhan singkat.  
"Wah, anak-anakmu manis-manis ya semuanya!" Kata bibi Oh sambil tersenyum.  
"Haha kau bisa saja, anakmu juga tampan! siapa namamu nak?" Ucap sang mama sedikit tertawa.  
"Aku Oh Sehun, bi!" Ujar Sehun memperkenalkan dirinya.

.

Setelah selesai acara makan malam bersama, Lay dan Tao pun naik ke lantai dua menuju kamar mereka.

.

"Sayang, eomma mau bicara dengan bibi Xiao! kau main saja gih dengan Luhan sana!" Kata bibi Oh pada Sehun.  
"Lu, kau temani Sehun ngobrol gih sana!" Ucap sang mama menyuruh Luhan.  
"Ikut aku!" Ujar Luhan tanpa menatap Sehun lalu berjalan ke arah taman belakang rumah di ikuti Sehun yang berjalan di belakangnya.  
"Wah Lay-ah, Lu-ge dengan Sehun-ge sangat serasi ya!" Kata Tao yang berada di lantai dua.  
"Iya kau benar Tao-ya, Lu-ge serasi sekali dengan Sehun-ge!" Ucap Lay setuju.

.

.

"Aku tak menyangkah ternyata anak dari teman eomma itu adalah kau!" Ujar Sehun setelah duduk di bangku taman bersama Luhan.  
"Iya aku juga!" Kata Luhan singkat.  
"Maaf, aku tau kau tak suka melihat ku kan! kau bilang kau membenciku!" Ucap Sehun sambil menatap ke arah tanaman-tanaman di depannya.  
"Dia benar-benar mempercayai ucapan ku! astaga, dia benar-benar bodoh sekali!" Batin Luhan sambil menatap ke arah Sehun.  
"Bagaimana kalau aku menarik ucapanku?" Ujar Luhan santai.  
"Menarik ucapanmu? maksudmu apa?" Tanya Sehun bingung sambil menatap ke arah Luhan.  
"Ya aku kan pernah bilang aku membencimu, bagaimana jika sekarang aku bilang kalau aku tidak membencimu!" Jawab Luhan sambil menatap ke arah lain.  
"Jadi kau tak membenciku?" Kata Sehun meminta kepastian.  
" Iya, aku tak membencimu!" Ucap Luhan jujur.  
"Kalau begitu bolehkan aku berteman denganmu? ya aku sih berharap lebih, tapi karena kau tak menyukaiku jadi ya berteman juga tak masalah!" Ujar Sehun sambil tersenyum.  
"Tentu saja boleh, tapi ada satu syarat jika kau mau berteman denganku!" Kata Luhan santai.  
"Apa? katakan saja syaratnya, pasti akan aku lakukan kok agar aku bisa berteman denganmu!" Tanya Sehun sangat antusias.  
"Ku dengar kau itu pintar di kelas! jadi syaratnya adalah kau harus mengajari semua pelajaran di kelas yang akan di ujikan nanti saat ujian, bagaimana?" Jawab Luhan menjelaskan.  
"Oke baiklah, aku akan mengajarimu sampai kau bisa semua pelajaran yang akan di ujikan dalam ujian nanti!" Ucap Sehun semangat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Pagi hari di kelas 3A)

.

.

"Pagi, Lu!" Sapa Sehun setelah duduk di bangkunya sambil tersenyum ke arah Luhan.  
"Kau terlihat senang sekali? ada apa?" Tanya Luhan bingung.  
"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya senang saja mulai sekarang aku bisa berteman denganmu!" Jawab Sehun sambil masih tersenyum.  
"Oh haha ku pikir kau ke sambet!" Ujar Luhan sedikit tertawa.  
"Oh ya kapan mulai aku mengajarimu belajar?" Tanya Sehun pada Luhan.  
"Terserah kau saja!" Jawab Luhan singkat.  
"Baiklah, kalau begitu hari ini di rumahku setelah pulang sekolah!" Kata Sehun memberitahukan.

.

.

"Aish, apa-apaan mereka! kenapa mereka bisa akrab lagi seperti itu!" Batin Baekhyun kesal melihat kedekatan Sehun dan Luhan.  
"Lho kok mereka bisa akrab begitu sih? kemarin-kemarin kan kayak tom and jerry!" Gumam Kai pelan saat melihat Sehun dan Luhan yang terlihat akrab.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Siang hari di kantin sekolah)

.

.

"Lu, boleh aku bertanya?" Ucap Chanyeol gugup.  
"Ya tentu saja boleh, kau mau bertanya apa Yeol?" Ujar Luhan santai.  
"Kau tadi terlihat sangat akrab dengan Sehun! apa kau sudah baikkan dengannya?" Tanya Chanyeol pada Luhan.  
"Oh iya, aku memang sudah baikkan dengannya! tapi kau tenang saja aku takkan biarkan dia membullymu lagi kok!" Jawab Luhan menjelaskan.  
"Apa aku boleh bergabung?" Kata Sehun tiba-tiba sambil berdiri di samping meja kantin yang di tempati Luhan dan Chanyeol.  
"Ah iya kau boleh gabung kok!" Ucap Chanyeol sedikit takut.  
"Terimakasih!" Ujar Sehun sambil duduk di sebelah Luhan.  
"Kenapa kau duduk di sini? kan kau biasanya duduk dengan Kai sahabatmu itu!" Kata Luhan sedikit tak suka karena kehadiran Sehun membuat Chanyeol sedikit tidak nyaman.  
"Aku hanya ingin duduk dengan teman baruku yaitu kau! lagi pula dia tak mempermasalahkan jika aku duduk di sini?" Ucap Sehun santai sambil memakan makanannya.  
"Aish, dia benar-benar seenaknya jadi orang!" Ujar Luhan dalam hati.  
"Iya tak apa-apa kok, kau duduk disini!" Kata Chanyeol jujur.

.

.

"Sehun benar-benar aneh hari ini! kenapa dia selalu menempel dengan Luhan!" Gumam Kai bingung saat melihat Sehun yang memilih duduk dengan Luhan.  
"Sial! mereka berduaan lagi! aku harus bisa membuat mereka saling membenci satu sama lain!" Batin Baekhyun kesal saat melihat Sehun dan Luhan duduk bersama.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Pulang sekolah di rumah keluarga Oh)

.

.

"Maaf ya rumahnya kecil! silahkan kau duduk dulu, aku siapin buku-buku yang akan di pelajarin!" Ucap Sehun mempersilahkan Luhan duduk setelah sampai di ruang keluarga lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya untuk mengambil beberapa buku yang akan di pelajarin.  
"Rumah bagus gini, di bilang kecil! ternyata dia rendah diri juga!" Batin Luhan sambil melihat sekitar rumah keluarga Oh lalu duduk di salah satu bangku yang terdapat di ruang keluarga tersebut.

.

.

"Lho nak Lu, kamu main ke sini ya!" Ujar sang eomma saat melihat kehadiran Luhan di rumahnya.  
"Iya bi, aku akan belajar bersama dengan Sehun!" Kata Luhan sambil tersenyum.  
"Ya sudah kalau begitu, bibi tinggal dulu ya nak Lu!" Ucap sang eomma pamit lalu berjalan ke arah dapur.  
"Iya bi!" Ujar Luhan seadanya.  
"Maaf lama, buku-bukunya tadi susah di cari!" Kata Sehun tiba-tiba sambil menaruh buku-bukunya di atas meja lalu duduk di lantai.  
"Memangnya hari ini kita akan belajar apa?" Ucap Luhan sambil ikut duduk di lantai sebelah Sehun.

.

.

"Wah rupanya mereka sudah dekat, berarti aku tak perlu mendekatkan mereka lagi tinggal tunggu waktu mainnya saja! aku yakin mereka pasti akan saling suka! memang benar kata sahabatku itu, kalau semua rencananya pasti akan berjalan dengan mudah!" Gumam sang eomma sambil sedikit mengintip Luhan dan Sehun yang sedang belajar bersama.

.

.

"Aigoo! lelahnya! ternyata tidak mudah ya jadi anak pintar seperti dirimu!" Ujar Luhan setelah selesai belajar bersama.  
"Haha aku tidak pintar kok, mereka saja yang melebih-lebihkan! padahalkan ada sih kutu buku itu, yang lebih pintar dariku!" Kata Sehun sambil sedikit tertawa.  
"Aish, kau ini! aku sudah bilang kan kalau dia itu Chanyeol, bukan sih kutu buku!" Ucap Luhan kesal sambil memukul lengan Sehun.  
"Aw! iya iya maaf, aku akan memanggil dia Chanyeol! puas?" Ujar Sehun mengalah sambil mengelus lengannya yang terkena pukulan sayang dari Luhan.  
"Iya baguslah, itu baru temanku!" Kata Luhan senang karena Sehun mengalah.

.

.

"Sayang, ayo waktunya makan malam! sekalian ajak Luhan juga!" Teriak sang eomma dari ruang makan.  
"Kajja kita makan dulu, eommaku sudah menyiapkannya!" Ajak Sehun sambil beranjak dari duduknya lalu berjalan ke arah ruang makan di ikuti Luhan yang berjalan di belakangnya.  
"Maaf ya nak Lu, jika masakan bibi tidak seenak masakan eommamu! ayo silahkan di makan nak Lu!" Ucap sang eomma setelah Luhan dan Sehun sudah duduk di ruang makan.  
"Ini enak kok bi, masakan bibi sama enaknya dengan masakan mamaku!" Puji Luhan setelah mencoba sedikit masakan bibi Oh.  
"Masakan eommaku memang paling enak!" Ujar Sehun ikut memuji masakan eommanya.  
"Kalian berdua ini, bisa saja memuji masakanku!" Kata sang eomma tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Malam hari di rumah keluarga Xiao)

.

.

"Lu-ge, kau habis dari mana saja hari ini?" Tanya Tao penasaran.  
"Aku belajar bersama Sehun di rumahnya!" Jawab Luhan jujur.  
"Jadi kau habis belajar bersama Sehun-ge di rumahnya, ge?" Ucap Lay antusias.  
"Iya memangnya kenapa?" Ujar Luhan bingung karena sikap adiknya itu.  
"Kau ngapain saja dengannya, ge?" Kata Tao kepo.  
"Astaga, kau ini kenapa bertanya dengan pertanyaan bodoh Tao-ya! ya tentu saja aku belajar perlajaran yang akan di ujikan dalam ujian nanti! itu saja yang ku lakukan dengannya, tunggu dulu jangan-jangan kalian berpikir yang tidak-tidak ya?" Ucap Luhan curiga.  
"Ah tidak-tidak kok, ge! kami hanya penasaran saja! lagi pula menurut kami kau dengan Sehun-ge sangat serasi kok!" Ujar Lay buru-buru menjelaskan.  
"Iya ge, kau sangat serasi dengan Sehun-ge! kenapa kau tidak jadian saja dengannya? kau pernah cerita padaku kalau teman kelasmu yang bernama Sehun menyukaimukan? berarti yang kau maksud itu Sehun-ge kan, ge? kalau Sehun-ge menyukaimu, kenapa kau tidak mencoba untuk menyukainya juga ge?" Kata Tao memberi pendapat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Pagi hari di kelas 3A)

.

.

"Sial gegara omongan Lay dan Tao, aku jadi terus kepikiran! bahkan semalaman aku susah sekali buat tidur!" Batin Luhan sambil menidurkan kepalanya di meja dengan menggunakan tangannya sebagai bantalan.  
"Pagi, Lu! kau terlihat lelah sekali, ada apa?" Sapa Sehun setelah duduk di bangkunya.  
"Aku sulit tidur semalaman, makanya aku terlihat lelah sekarang!" Ucap Luhan jujur.  
"Oh begitu, memangnya apa yang membuatmu sulit tidur semalaman?" Tanya Sehun penasaran.  
"Aku memikirkan perkataan Lay dan Tao soal mempertimbangkan untuk mencoba menyukaimu!" Jawab Luhan keceplosan lalu menutup mulutnya setelah sadar apa yang di ucapkannya.  
"Aigoo! kau bodoh sekali Xiao Luhan! kenapa kau mengatakan hal itu padanya!" Ujar Luhan dalam hati.  
"Oh jadi karena itu, kau tak perlu memikirkannya kok! karena aku tak mau memaksamu untuk menyukaiku!" Kata Sehun sambil manatap ke arah Luhan yang sedang melihat ke arah depan kelas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Siang hari di kantin sekolah)

.

.

"Yeol, masakanmu enak!" Puji Luhan sambil mencicipi makanan milik Chanyeol.  
"Terimakasih, Lu!" Ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum ke arah Luhan.  
"Aku juga bisa masak makanan itu!" Ujar Sehun tak mau kalah.  
"Kau? masak? kau tak salah bicara kan? orang sepertimu mana mungkin bisa memasak!" Ejek Luhan santai.  
"Aku tak salah bicara kok! akan ku buktikan nanti, masakanku pasti jauh lebih enak dari pada masakan dia!" Kata Sehun sedikit kesal karena di ejek Luhan.

.

.

"Menyebalkan sekali, kenapa mereka jadi dekat sekali sih! aku benar-benar iri dengan namja itu, dengan mudahnya mendapatkan perhatian dari Sehun!" Batin Baekhyun dengan tampang kesalnya sambil melihat ke arah Sehun dan Luhan yang duduk bersama.  
"Baek, kau kenapa? apa ada masalah?" Tanya Kyungsoo khawatir saat melihat wajah Baekhyun yang tak seperti biasa.  
"Aku sedang kesal, melihat kedekatan Sehun dengan namja itu!" Jawab Baekhyun jujur.  
"Kau harus sabar, Baek! lagi pula bukankah lebih baik jika kau mengikhlaskan orang yang kau cintai bersama dengan orang yang dia cintai, karena jika dia bahagia kau kan pastinya juga bahagia!" Ucap Kyungsoo menasehati Baekhyun.  
"Kau tak perlu ikut campur! biar aku sediri saja yang akan menyelesaikan semuanya!" Ujar Baekhyun malas mendengar nasehat dari Kyungsoo.  
"Ya sudahlah, terserah kau saja!" Kata Kyungsoo mengalah.

.

.

"Kai-ah, itu kenapa sih Sehun duduk di sana?" Tanya Chen bingung sambil menunjuk ke arah meja kantin yang di tempati Sehun, Luhan, dan Chanyeol.  
"Sudahlah, Chen! biarkan saja, dia sedang dalam masa pendekatan dengan Luhan!" Jawab Kai menjelaskan.  
"Jadi Sehun menyukai Luhan? wah, akhirnya dia mulai menyukai orang lain! biasanya kan dia yang di sukai orang lain!" Ucap Xiumin sedikit antusias.  
"Ya begitulah, Xiu! berdoa saja agar mereka dapat saling suka!" Ujar Kai santai.  
"Aigoo, aku kebelet nih! ke toilet dulu ya!" Kata Xiumin buru-buru sambil berjalan pergi menuju toilet sekolah.

.

.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Sehun saat melihat Luhan beranjak dari duduknya.  
"Aku mau ke toilet, kenapa? kau mau ikut?" Jawab Luhan asal.  
"Haha ya jika boleh!" Ucap Sehun dengan cengiran khasnya.  
"Dasar aneh!" Ujar Luhan sambil memukul pelan kepala Sehun lalu berjalan pergi menuju toilet sekolah.  
"Aw, kenapa dia galak sekali sih!" Kata Sehun sambil mengelus kepalanya yang terkena pukulan sayang dari Luhan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-T.B.C-

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

Thanks yang sudah membaca, menreview, menfauvorit, serta menfollow FF abal-abalan ini.

.

.

Next? Please review!


	3. New Friend!

Can be Love?

Chapter 3

Main Cast : Oh Sehun & Xi Luhan (HunHan).

Other Cast : All Member EXO.

Warning : Yaoi (BoyxBoy), Typos bertebaran,  
Alur kecepetan, Cerita gaje.

Rate : T

Genre : School Life, Family, and Romance.

Desclaimer : Semua cast hanya milik tuhan,  
ff ini hanya milik saya.

Summary : Bisakah jadi cinta?.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Preview Chapter:

"Aku mau ke toilet, kenapa? kau mau ikut?" Jawab Luhan asal.  
"Haha ya jika boleh!" Ucap Sehun dengan cengiran khasnya.  
"Dasar aneh!" Ujar Luhan sambil memukul pelan kepala Sehun lalu berjalan pergi menuju toilet sekolah.  
"Aw, kenapa dia galak sekali sih!" Kata Sehun sambil mengelus kepalanya yang terkena pukulan sayang dari Luhan.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

Happy Read ^_^

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Author P.O.V-

.

.

(Di toilet sekolah)

.

.

"Hei kau Luhan kan?" Tanya Xiumin tiba-tiba sambil menghapiri Luhan.  
"Iya aku Luhan, kau siapa?" Ucap Luhan sedikit bingung.  
"Perkenalkan aku Kim Xiumin!" Ujar Xiumin memperkenalkan dirinya.  
"Oh begitu" Kata Luhan seadanya.  
"Jadi apa hubungan kau dengan Sehun, kalian terlihat sangat dekat? apa kau menyukainya?" Ucap Xiumin kepo.  
"Kau kenal dengan Sehun?" Ujar Luhan penasaran.  
"Iya aku kenal dengannya, dia temanku!" Kata Xiumin santai.  
"Hei kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi!" Ucap Xiumin sedikit kesal.  
"Ntahlah, aku juga tak tau tentang perasaanku padanya!" Ujar Luhan jujur.  
"Sebaiknya kau harus cepat, karena kau tau? perasaan seseorang bisa saja berubah, jika menunggu terlalu lama!" Kata Xiumin menasehati Luhan.  
"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Luhan bingung.  
"Maksudku kau harus cepat menyadari tentang perasaanmu, dan katakan pada Sehun!" Jawab Xiumin menjelaskan.  
"Asal kau tau saja ya Sehun tak pernah bersikap seperti itu sebelumnya, karena biasanya dia yang di sukai banyak orang! tapi sekarang dia selalu berusaha mendekatimu, itu tandanya Sehun tulus menyukaimu!" Ucap Xiumin memberitahu Luhan.  
"Kau pasti berbohong!" Ujar Luhan sedikit tak percaya.  
"Terserah kau mau percaya atau tidak, tapi itulah faktanya! ku harap kau tak menyakiti Sehun!" Kata Xiumin santai lalu berjalan keluar dari toilet sekolah.  
"Apa iya yang di katakan dia itu adalah sebuah fakta bukan sebuah kebohongan?" Batin Luhan sambil memandang kepergian Xiumin lalu ikut berjalan keluar dari toilet sekolah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Pulang sekolah di koridor sekolah)

.

.

"Lu, kau baik-baik saja kan? ku perhatikan saat di kelas tadi kau melamun, apa yang kau pikirkan?" Tanya Sehun khawatir pada Luhan yang berjalan di sampingnya itu namun tak ada jawaban dari Luhan.  
"Astaga, Lu! kau melamun lagi!" Ucap Sehun sedikit panik sambil menepuk pundak Luhan untuk menyadarkan Luhan.  
"Ah iya ada apa?" Tanya Luhan kaget sambil menatap ke arah Sehun.  
"Kau melamun, Lu! kau kenapa? apa ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" Ujar Sehun masih khawatir.  
"Tidak, Hun! aku tidak apa-apa kok!" Sahut Luhan sedikit bohong.  
"Oh kalau memang tidak apa-apa, sebaiknya perhatikan jalanmu dengan benar! jangan melamun, Lu!" Kata Sehun menasehati Luhan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Di rumah keluarga Xiao)

.

.

"Kau sudah pulang Lu-ge!" Sapa Tao saat melihat Luhan masuk ke dalam rumah.  
"Siapa kalian?" Tanya Luhan pada dua namja asing yang berada di dalam rumahnya tanpa membalas sapaan Tao tadi.  
"Mereka teman sekelas kami, Lu-ge! kami ber-4 mau belajar kelompok!"Jawab Lay yang baru saja dari dapur membawa nampan berisi minuman dan cemilan.  
"Perkenalkan aku Kim Suho, hyung!" Ucap Suho memperkenalkan dirinya.  
"Aku Wu Kris, ge!" Ujar Kris memperkenalkan dirinya juga.  
"Oh begitu, ya sudah lanjutkan belajar kelompoknya dengan benar!" Kata Luhan menasehati ke-4 namja itu lalu berjalan ke arah tangga untuk naik ke lantai dua menuju kamarnya berada.  
"Oke siap!" Sahut ke-4 namja itu serempak.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Sore hari di rumah Kyungsoo)

.

.

~Teng~Nong~ (Suara bel rumah)

.

"Lho Hun, ada apa kau kemari?" Tanya Kyungsoo bingung setelah membuka pintu dan melihat Sehun yang bertamu.  
"Aku mau minta bantuan, Soo!" Jawab Sehun jujur.  
"Oh begitu, ayo silahkan masuk!" Ucap Kyungsoo mempersilahkan Sehun masuk ke dalam rumah.  
"Memangnya kau mau minta bantuan apa? kalau soal pelajaran kan, kau pintar Hun!" Ujar Kyungsoo penasaran setelah duduk di ruang tamu dengan Sehun.  
"Bukan soal pelajaran kok, tapi soal masak! kau bisa tidak membantuku belajar memasak, Soo?" Tanya Sehun sedikit malu.  
"Belajar memasak? kau tidak sedang sakit kan, Hun?" Kata Kyungsoo sedikit aneh dengan bantuan yang di minta Sehun.  
"Aku serius, Soo! kau bisa tidak membantuku?" Tanya Sehun sekali lagi dengan tampang serius.  
"Oke baiklah, aku akan membantumu belajar memasak!" Jawab Kyungsoo seadanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Pagi hari di tempat loker penyimpanan sekolah)

.

.

"Ini pasti lokernya!" Ucap Baekhyun sambil membuka sebuah loker.  
"Ah ternyata benar, nah sekarang tinggal menuangkan ini!" Ujar Baekhyun sambil menuangkan sebuah cairan berwarna pada sebuah seragam olahraga yang terdapat di dalam loker tersebut.  
"Selesai, rasakan itu! kau pasti tak dapat ikut pelajaran olahraga nanti dan kau tak akan bisa dekat dengan Sehun haha!" Kata Baekhyun ketawa evil sambil menutup kembali loker itu lalu berjalan pergi begitu saja.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Di kelas 3A)

.

.

"Asik, hari ini pelajaran yang ku tunggu tiba juga!" Ucap Kai senang.  
"Kau telihat se..nang sekali!" Ujar Chanyeol sedikit gugup.  
"Wah, kau berbicara denganku?" Tanya Kai kaget sambil menatap ke arah Chanyeol.  
"I..ya, maaf ka..lau kau tak suka aku berbicara denganmu!" Jawab Chanyeol masih gugup.  
"Aku suka kok! ku pikir kau membenciku, karena aku sering membullymu dulu!" Kata Kai santai.  
"Tidak, aku tak membencimu kok!" Ucap Chanyeol jujur.  
"Benarkah? wah, kalau begitu kita berteman bolehkan?" Ujar Kai sambil tersenyum.  
"Iya tentu saja boleh!" Kata Chanyeol ikut tersenyum.

.

.

"Wah, lihat Hun-ah! sih Kai sepertinya sudah bisa bersikap baik pada Chanyeol!" Ucap Luhan senang melihat Chanyeol memiliki teman baru lagi.  
"Iya mungkin sih Kai mulai mencoba berteman dengan Chanyeol, seperti yang ku lakukan!" Ujar Sehun santai.  
"Aku senang akhirnya Chanyeol punya teman baru lagi!" Kata Luhan masih dalam suasana senang.

.

.

"Kau habis dari mana, Baek?" Tanya Kyungsoo saat Baekhyun baru saja duduk di sebelahnya.  
"Suatu tempat!" Jawab Baekhyun singkat.  
"Kau tak melakukan sesuatu yang buruk kan, Baek?" Ucap Kyungsoo penasaran.  
"Itu bukan urusanmu, Soo!" Ujar Baekhyun santai.  
"Terserah kau lah, Baek!" Kata Kyungsoo seadanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Siang hari di kantin sekolah)

.

.

"Lihatlah Kai-ah, sekarang kau juga ikut jejak ku kan!" Ejek Sehun pada Kai yang duduk di hadapannya itu.  
"Enak saja kau bilang! aku itu mengikuti kata hatiku tau!" Ucap Kai sedikit kesal.  
"Aku tak menyangkah kau mau berteman dengan Chanyeol dan aku, Kai-ah!" Ujar Luhan santai.  
"Hehe ya aku kan juga mau berteman dengan Chanyeol dan kau, Lu!" Kata Kai dengan cengiran khasnya.  
"Maaf boleh kami gabung?" Tanya seorang namja yang berdiri di samping meja yang di tempati Sehun, Luhan, Kai, dan Chanyeol.  
"Tentu saja boleh!" Jawab Chanyeol mempersilahkan.  
"Terimakasih, Yeol!" Ucap Xiumin sambil duduk di sebelah Luhan di ikuti Chen yang duduk di sebelahnya dan Kyungsoo yang duduk di sebelah Kai.  
"Kami ber-3 juga mau berteman dengan Chanyeol dan Luhan, boleh kan?" Ujar Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum.  
"Iya tentu saja boleh, Soo!" Sahut Luhan ikut tersenyum.  
"Wah, sepertinya meja kita paling ramai ya hehe!" Kata Chen dengan cengiran khasnya.  
"Itukan karena kalian yang tiba-tiba datang dan berisik!" Sindir Sehun santai.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Di tempat loker penyimpanan sekolah)

.

.

"Lu, kau kenapa?" Tanya Sehun bingung saat melihat Luhan yang hanya diam melihat ke arah Lokernya namun tak ada jawaban dari Luhan.  
"Astaga, siapa yang melakukannya?!" Ucap Sehun kaget setelah menghampiri Luhan lalu ikut melihat ke dalam loker Luhan.  
"Ntahlah, Hun! aku juga tak tau, sepertinya aku tidak bisa ikut pelajaran olahraga!" Ujar Luhan sedih.  
"Ini pakailah seragamku!" Kata Sehun sambil memberikan seragam olahraganya.  
"Lalu bagaimana dengan kau?" Tanya Luhan setelah menerima seragam olahraga milik Sehun.  
"Kau tenang saja! yang penting sekarang kau bisa ikut pelajaran olahraga!" Jawab Sehun sambil tersenyum meyakinkan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Di lapangan sekolah)

.

.

"Sehun kemana ya? Luhan sama Chanyeol juga kemana coba?" Tanya Kai ntah pada siapa sambil melihat ke arah sekumpulan teman sekelasnya itu.  
"Kau mencari seseorang, Kai-ah?" Ucap Kyungsoo tiba-tiba sambil berdiri tepat di samping Kai.  
"Iya baby Soo, Aku sedang mencari Sehun, Luhan, dan Chanyeol! kemana ya mereka?" Ujar Kai jujur sambil masih celingak-celinguk.  
"Mungkin mereka masih ganti baju!" Kata Kyungsoo santai.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Di koridor sekolah)

.

.

"Rasakan itu! kau pasti tidak bisa ikut pelajaran olahraga, dengan begitu aku bisa mendekati Sehun!" Batin Baekhyun senang.

.

~Brakkk~ (Tabrakan antar orang)

.

"Kau! apa kau buta, eoh? lihat gara-gara kau seragamku jadi kotor!" Ucap Baekhyun kesal pada seseorang yang di depannya itu.  
"Maaf, maaf saya tidak sengaja! sunggu saya ti..dak sengaja!" Ujar seseorang itu meminta maaf.  
"Ah sial!" Kata Baekhyun masih kesal lalu berjalan pergi begitu saja.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Di toilet sekolah)

.

.

"Ah sial, sial! bodoh sekali orang itu! baju ku jadi kotor gini kan!" Ucap Baekhyun sambil membersihkan seragamnya yang terkena noda kotoran itu di depan wastafel.  
"Kau ke..napa?" Tanya Chanyeol tiba-tiba sambil berdiri di samping Baekhyun.  
"Seragam ku kotor karena orang bodoh itu! padahal aku harus ikut pelajaran olahraga!" Jawab Baekhyun menjelaskan.  
"Maaf tapi kau bisa pakai seragamku, ini pakai saja!" Ujar Chanyeol sambil memberikan seragam olahraganya pada Baekhyun.  
"Tapi ini seragammu? kau yakin tidak apa-apa?" Sahut Baekhyun setelah menerima seragam olahraga milik Chanyeol.  
"Tidak apa-apa, kau pakai saja! kalau begitu aku permisi!" Kata Chanyeol sambil tersenyum meyakinkan lalu berjalan keluar dari toilet.  
"Kenapa dia bersikap baik padaku, padahal aku sering membully dia dulunya! bahkan dia masih bisa tersenyum padaku tadi!" Batin Baekhyun sambil memandang kepergian Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Di kelas 3A)

.

.

"Hei Yeol, ada apa?" Tanya Sehun saat melihat Chanyeol masuk ke dalam kelas dan duduk di bangkunya.  
"Tidak ada apa-apa!" Jawab Chanyeol seadanya.  
"Kau yakin? lalu kenapa kau di sini? kau tidak ikut pelajaran olahraga?" Ucap Sehun penasaran sambil pindah duduk di sebelah Chanyeol.  
"Aku tidak ikut, karena ada seseorang yang lebih membutuhkan seragam olahragaku!" Ujar Chanyeol jujur.  
"Wah, kita senasib rupanya!" Kata Sehun santai.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Di lapangan sekolah)

.

.

"Baek, seragammu itu seperti bukan milikmu?" Tanya Kyungsoo sedikit bingung saat melihat seragam Baekhyun.  
"Iya seragam ini bukan milikku, tapi milik Chanyeol!" Jawab Baekhyun jujur.  
"Punya Chanyeol? bagaimana bisa kau memakai seragam milik Chanyeol?" Ucap Kyungsoo kepo.  
"Seragamku tadi kotor! dan Chanyeol melihatku sedang membersihkan seragamku, lalu dia menawarkan seragamnya untuk ku pakai!" Ujar Baekhyun menjelaskan.  
"Chanyeol bersikap baik padamu dengan tulus, Baek! ku harap kau tak melakukan tindakan keburukan pada Chanyeol lagi!" Kata Kyungsoo menasehati Baekhyun.  
"Iya, Soo! aku tau apa yang harus aku lakukan kok!" Sahut Baekhyun mengerti.

.

.

"Tidak seru ya, Lu! kalau tak ada Sehun! Chanyeol juga dari tadi belum kelihatan, dia kemana ya?" Ucap Kai sedikit sedih.  
"Iya kau benar, Kai-ah! tak ada Sehun tak seru, Chanyeol juga belum kelihatan dari tadi!" Ujar Luhan setuju dengan ucapan Kai.  
"Mungkin Chanyeol masih di toilet untuk ganti baju!" Kata Kai santai.  
"Iya mungkin saja begitu sih!" Sahut Luhan seadanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Sore hari di rumah Kyungsoo)

.

.

"Wah, selesai!" Ucap Sehun senang sambil menata makanan buatannya di meja makan di bantu Kyungsoo.  
"Kau yakin makanan ini tak beracun?" Tanya Kai curiga sambil menatap ke arah Sehun.  
"Jika kau tak mau coba, ya sudah! lagi pula aku yakin masakan ku kali ini pasti enak, ya kan Soo?" Jawab Sehun sedikit kesal lalu meminta persetujuan dari Kyungsoo.  
"Iya masakan Sehun kali ini di jamin enak kok, tadi aku mencicipinya!" Sahut Kyungsoo setuju dengan Sehun.  
"Kalau begitu aku mau mencobanya!" Ujar Xiumin sambil mencicipi makanan buatan Sehun.  
"Bagaimana rasanya baby Xiu-ku?" Tanya Chen penasaran.  
"Wah, ini lumayan enak kok untuk pemula seperti Sehun! kau harus mencobanya Chenie!" Jawab Xiumin sambil tetap melanjutkan makannya.  
"Oh oke, aku mau ikut mencobanya!" Kata Chen sambil mencicipi makanan buatan Sehun.  
"Kai-ah, kau tak mau mencobanya juga?" Ucap Kyungsoo sambil menatap ke arah Kai.  
"Sudahlah Soo, kalau kekasihmu itu tak mau mencobanya biarkan saja!" Ujar Sehun masih kesal pada Kai.  
"Ah baiklah, aku akan mencobanya!" Kata Kai pasrah sambil mencicipi makanan buatan Sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Di rumah keluarga Xiao)

.

.

"Lay-ah!" Panggil Luhan sambil duduk di sebelah adiknya yang bernama Lay itu.  
"ada apa, Lu-ge?" Tanya Lay penasaran.  
"Kau bisa membantuku tidak?" Ucap Luhan pada Lay.  
"Iya jika aku bisa, aku akan membantumu Lu-ge!" Ujar Lay makin penasaran.  
"Kalau begitu, kau bantu aku cari resep makanan yang enak ya!" Kata Luhan santai.  
"Huh? resep makanan? untuk apa?" Tanya Lay kepo.  
"Sudahlah jangan banyak bertanya, kau bisa tidak?" Jawab Luhan seadanya.  
"Iya aku bisa, ge!" Sahut Lay singkat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-T.B.C-

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

Thanks yang sudah membaca, menreview, menfauvorit, serta menfollow FF abal-abalan ini.

.

.

Next? Please review!


End file.
